Mampir 2
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Titah Hiashi membuat Hinata meneguk ludah pelan. Tousannya benar-benar tega karena telah mengumpannya ke dalam sangkar panda ganteng? Masalah apa lagi kali ini?/"Putriku, antarkan ini untuk Sabaku."/GH/Sekuel Mampir/OS/RnR?


Titah Hiashi membuat Hinata meneguk ludah pelan. _Tousan_ nya benar-benar tega karena telah mengumpannyanya ke dalam sangkar panda ganteng? Masalah apa lagi kali ini?/"Putriku, antarkan ini untuk Sabaku."/GH/Sekuel Mampir/OS.

* * *

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mampir 2 (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **A GaaHina fanfiction**

 **Romance?**

* * *

"Putriku, antarkan ini untuk Sabaku." Hyuuga Hiashi dengan santainya menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan yang entah apa isinya tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata yang drastis.

Hinata hanya bisa menerima bingkisan dengan lemas. Mau membantah bagaimana bisa? Bisa-bisa _Tousan_ -nya mencurigainya. "Baik _Tousan_." Hinata berbalik kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

Di perjalanan Hinata memandang bingkisan dengan tanda tanya. Kira-kira isinya apa ya?

"Setelah mengantar ini aku harus langsung pulang." Hinata berbicara sendiri. Tapi yang ia tidak tahu bahwa hal terpenting sedang ia lupakan.

"Err rumah Sabaku- _senpai_ dimana ya?"

Hinata langsung berjongkok lemas mengetahui bahwa ia tidak mempunyai alamat Sabaku- _senpai_. Mengambil _handphone_ dari saku ia menulis pesan dan ia kirimkan. Semenit kemudian ia mendapat pesan balasan dan langsung berdiri dengan giat. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan alamat sang _senpai_ menyebalkan tapi ganteng.

 _Lavender_ nya terbelalak lebar begitu mengetahui rumah Sabaku- _senpai_ sangat besar dan luas. Rumah itu dikelilingi oleh tanaman yang indah dan terawat. Disamping kiri terdapat sebuah kolam ikan kecil yang berisi ikan-ikan cantik di dalamnya. "Besarnya~"

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu?"

Suara berat nan seksi mampir di gendang telinga Hinata. Rambutnya bergerak indah ketika Hinata menoleh ke arah sang suara dengan cepat. Dan tidak dinyana lagi, ia lebih terkaget mendapati Sabaku- _senpai_ dengan santai berdiri menyandar di pintu yang terbuka.

"A-ah Sabaku- _senpai_." Hinata sontak kehilangan memori mengapa ia kemari dan apa tujuannya. Menengok tangan kanan yang membawa sebuah bingkisan, wajah _Tousan_ nya kembali terlihat di pikirannya. "Ini dari _Tousan_." Hinata menyerahkan bingkisan itu disambut tatapan heran dari Gaara.

"Masuk."

"Ha?"

Tangan Hinata yang menyodorkan dibiarkan begitu saja. Pemilik rumah langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan memerintah Hinata agar ikut masuk dengannya. Hinata mengangguk patuh kemudian mengikuti langkah Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Duduk." Gaara memberi perintah ketika dilihatnya Hinata hanya berdiri sembari memandang takjub lukisan yang menggantung di dinding.

"I-iya. Terima kasih." Hinata duduk dengan tingkah kikuk membuat Gaara tertawa kecil. Gaara yang tadinya sudah duduk kini berdiri lagi ketika melihat bahwa Hinata sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang sangat jauh darinya. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Hinata kemudian dengan cepat tanpa basa-basi ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah kanan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa risih karena terlalu dekat dengan Gaara kini dengan perlahan dan berusaha agar Gaara tidak tahu, ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke arah kiri sehingga membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Gaara. Karena Gaara dididik oleh Mami Karura agar selalu waspada, dengan mudahnya ia menyadari pergerakan dari Hinata dan ia menggeser lagi tempat duduknya agar lebih merapat pada Hinata. Alhasil kini tubuh mereka berdua berdekatan, bahkan hampir menempel.

"Ano- ini dari _Tousan_." Hinata mengulanginya lagi, takut bila Gaara lupa tujuan ia mampir. "Dan aku harus pulang sekarang." Hinata menatap sofa yang ia dan Gaara duduki. Sungguh ia takut melihat jade yang begitu memesona, ia takut terjerat oleh tatapan Gaara.

"Hn. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada _Tousan_." Gaara sudah menganggap _Tousan_ Hinata sebagai _Tousan_ nya juga. Ia mengambil bingkisan dari tangan Hinata kemudian meletakkannya di meja.

"A-aku pulang dulu Sabaku- _senpai_." Hinata dengan cepat berdiri dan hendak menuju pintu keluar sebelum tangannya dicekal oleh satu-satunya orang yang berpotensi mencekal tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Gaara menarik tangan Hinata dengan kuat dan alhasil karena kekuatan Hinata yang tak seberapa mencoba melawan, pada akhirnya ia kalah juga. Tubuhnya terjatuh di pangkuan Gaara. Ia melotot yang dibalas seringaian jahil dari sang tuan rumah.

"Ano- tolong l-lepaskan tanganku Sabaku- _senpai_." Hinata bersuara lirih yang terdengar seperti merajuk di telinga Gaara.

"Tidak." Gaara tersenyum.

"D-dimana orang tuamu?" mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Gaara lengah dan kemudian ia dapat melarikan diri dari sekapan lelaki penjerat ini.

"Mereka sedang pergi. Kau ingin bertemu dengan calon mertuamu, hm?" Hinata membelalakkan _lavender_ nya kaget. Niatnya ingin berkelit malah Gaara menyalah-artikan maksudnya. Pemuda ini memang banyak akal.

"B-bukan begitu." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Manyun. Yang membuat Gaara semakin gemas.

"Jadi?" Gaara menaikkan alisnya.

Hinata bingung menjawabnya, jadi ia memilih opsi diam sebagai pilihan terbaik.

Gaara memajukan kepalanya dan berbisik. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika hanya ada dua orang remaja, perempuan dan laki-laki dalam satu rumah, hm?" suara berat Gaara menjadi lebih seksi ketika ia membisikkan kata-kata penggoda untuk Hinata. Gaara meniupkan udara di telinga Hinata membuat si _indigo_ bergidik merinding.

"A-aku tidak mengerti a-apa yang Sabaku- _senpai_ pikirkan." Hinata yang masih dalam pangkuan sang _senpai_ kini menggeliat tak nyaman menyadari posisi mereka yang _awkward_. Kalau ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua dan muncul kesalahpahaman akan bahaya kan?

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Gaara menyeringai. "Akan aku praktekkan kalau begitu." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelumnya ia masih memangku Hinata, jadi ketika ia berdiri ia menyelipkan salah satu tangannya ke bawah lutut Hinata dan tanga yang lain menyangga punggung Hinata. Jadilah ia menggendong Hinata.

Rona merah mendera tanpa ampun. "Kya! T-turunkan aku." Hinata meronta dalam dekapan Gaara. "A-aku mengerti Sabaku- _senpai_! Aku mengerti apa yang Sabaku- _senpai_ maksudkan." Daripada digendong seperti ini, memang lebih baik Hinata jujur saja kan?

"Bagus. Kalau kau sudah mengerti langsung kita praktekkan saja kalau begitu."

Sial. Mengerti atau tidak mengerti Sabaku- _senpai_ masih tetap saja mengerjainya.

Hinata menutup mukanya malu. Kakinya yang menggelantung menendang-nendang udara minta diletakkan di atas lantai. Oke, sepertinya Gaara sangat keterlaluan dalam menggoda Hinata kali ini. Maka dengan berat hati ia menurunkan Hinata dalam sofa kemudian meidurkannya.

Eh?

Menidurkannya?

Iya. Gaara meletakkan Hinata diatas sofa dalam keadaan tertidur dengan kepala Hinata berada di pinggiran sofa berwarna merah bata.

Merasa keadaan sudah hening Hinata mengintip keadaan sekitar dengan membuka sedikit jarinya. Dan tak disangka-sangka pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang sungguh membuat pipinya semakin memerah. _Jade_ indah tepat berada di atas kepalanya. Dengan pandangan teduh, _jade_ itu tepat menatap manik Hinata.

Tunggu.

Sekarang Hinata dengan posisi tertidur. Dan-

-kenapa tiba-tiba muncul manik seindah itu di atas wajah Hinata.

Jangan bilang kalau-

-sekarang mereka dengan posisi seperti ini :

Hinata di bawah dan Gaara di atas.

 _Crap_. Pikiran Hinata benar ternyata. Posisi mereka lebih _awkward_ ketimbang posisi dimana Hinata berada pada pangkuan Gaara. Seseorang bisakah memoto mereka sekarang? Agar meyakinkan Hiashi bahwa sangat bahaya mengirim seorang Hyuuga Hinata sendirian untu mengunjungi Sabaku Gaara. Hinata menoleh ke samping dan mendapati tangan Gaara tengah menyokong badannya. Ia menoleh ke samping yang lain dan mendapati tangan Gaara juga ada disana. Kalau begini, bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari posisi ini?

"Ano-"

"Hm?" Gaara masih tersenyum manis memandang wajah di bawahnya yang penuh dengan rona merah.

"Bisakah Sabaku- _senpai_ menyingkir?"

"Tidak."

Kalau Gaara sudah bandel begini jadi semakin susah. Hinata menghela nafas kemudian menghempaskannya. Oke sepertinya ia harus menggunakan cara ini. Walaupun membutuhkan keberanian yang maksimal, Hinata harus mencobanya.

Kedua tangan mulus Hinata terulur hendak membelai leher Gaara. Ketika jemari lentik milik Hinata mengenai kulitnya, Gaara tersentak. Tetapi lama kemudian Gaara mulai nyaman ketika Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Gaara. Ternyata Hinata mulai luluh, batin Gaara.

Menyelami kehangatan yang Hinata suguhkan padanya membuat Gaara agak lengah dan memejamkan maniknya sehingga dengan sekali sentakan dari Hinata, dengan mudahnya Gaara terdorong ke belakang. Dengan gesit Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil posisi duduk.

Gaara mengelus tubuhnya yang sempat mencium lantai kemudian sedikit meringis.

"M-maaf! S-soalnya kalau t-tidak begitu Sabaku- _senpai_ tidak mau melepaskanku." Hinata ber _ojigi_ berulang-ulang karena rasa bersalahnya.

"Hn."

Hinata melirik arlojinya kemudian memandang wajah Gaara. "A-aku pulang dulu Sabaku- _senpai_."

Gaara mendengus. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa pulang sekarang." Gaara berdiri kemudian mendekati Hinata. "Aku antar."

Hinata meneguk ludah kasar. Sabaku- _senpai_ mau mengantarnya? Yang benar saja. Nanti malahan _Tousan_ mengira Sabaku- _senpai_ akan melamarku, batin Hinata was-was. "Tidak usah Sabaku- _senpai_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang depan dengan beriringan. Walaupun dari luar mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, namun siapa sangka jika jauh dalam hati mereka berdua merasa deg-degan luar biasa.

"Sampai disini saja Sabaku- _senpai_." Hinata berujar ketika melihat gerak gerik bahwa Gaara akan mengantarnya.

"Baiklah." Gaara terpaksa menuruti keinginan Hinata yang susah dikabulkannya. "Sebentar."

"?"

 _Chuu~_

Kecupan ringan mendarat di kening Hinata yang tertutup poni tebal. Gaara selaku pelaku hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata. "Hati-hati."

 _Pssshhh~_

Tuh kan rona merah muncul lagi di pipi Hinata.

"Jangan pingsan, oke?" Gaara menepuk puncak kepala Hinata.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Dengan kekuatan super Hinata berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumah Gaara yang menjadi saksi bisu akan adegan tidak wajar antara dia dengan Gaara.

"Beberapa menit lagi ia akan kembali." Gaara mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna ungu muda milik Hinata yang tak sengaja tertinggal di sofa miliknya. Mungkin tadi sewaktu Hinata duduk ia tidak sadar jika ponselnya terjatuh. "Dan kupastikan kali ini ia tidak pulang."

Gaara tertawa setan kemudian kembali memasukkan ponsel Hinata ke sakunya.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **AN :** Hohohoho #ketawa_nista. Helooooo ^^ ada yang menanti saya? #ditampar_kyuubi. Ini saya sajikan untuk reader semua **sekuel 'Mampir'** ^o^ semoga reader merasa puas dengan sekuel ini :D dan ini lebih panjang word-nya khkhkh

Saya tidak tahu judul yang pas jadi saya beri judul Mampir 2 saja, aneh gak sih :/

Ini balasan untuk yang review tanpa akun. Untuk curly xox punya akun tapi belum saya balas TAT jadi saya balas disini ya? Yang pake akun sudah saya PM ya hehehe

makasih untuk semuanya ^^

 **Thanks to :**

 **Curly xox** [nih curly aku kasih sekuelnya ^^ berharap kamu baca : D berarti saya dapet 'yes' dari curly kan? Soalnya ada sekuelnya #yeyyyy. Papi Hiashi emang dari sononya udah setuju, buktinya tuh kasih Hime ke kandang macan (rumah Gaara yang kosong) Hime gak mau dicium soalnya Gaara masih asing ckck. Dan masalah Our Sweet kayaknya itu apdetnya masih lamaaaaaaaa banget : ( makasih curly yang selalu mendukungku #kasih_shukakunya_Gaara] **dara093** , **RinZitao, suli hime** [ini sekuelnya ^^ berharap kamu baca ^^] **sushimakipark** , **Asyah Hatsune** , **Hel Hazelnut** , **pika** [hehe makasih ^^ hanabi emang udah ngeship kakaknya sama Gaara-nii ckck. Ini sekuelnya ^^ berharap kamu puas wkwk. Err tapi ini bukan pas pernikahan/punya anak/malam pertama hehe #peace. Ini udah panjang? Makasih ^^] **Gevannysepta, Apapun** [ini udah ada sekuelnya ^^ hehe makasih ^^] **lenacchi, WassupK, anitaindah777, tiasiambaton, puchan** [hehe makasih ^^] **Guest** [hehe makasih ^^ ini udah muncul sekuelnya ^^] **seman99i.**

 **Last, mind to review?**

 **Arigatou ^^**


End file.
